<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Treats (Japan/Kiku Honda) by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385363">Sweet Treats (Japan/Kiku Honda)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good afternoon, Y/N-san.” Japan bowed, “Would you care to join me for a snack?”</p><p>You nodded timidly, rising from your seat on the window sill and following after the black-haired male. The square table he always sat at was covered with various desserts and assorted sweets, as well as two cups of tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Japan (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Treats (Japan/Kiku Honda)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Fluff, Romance ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 223 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x Kiku ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Axis Powers Hetalia ☁</li>
</ul><hr/><p>“Good afternoon, Y/N-san.” Japan bowed, “Would you care to join me for a snack?”</p><p>You nodded timidly, rising from your seat on the window sill and following after the black-haired male. The square table he always sat at was covered with various desserts and assorted sweets, as well as two cups of tea. You weren’t sure how or when it started, but you and Kiku had gotten into the habit of getting together twice a week, eating different types of dessert, drinking tea and just relaxing in each others company. You often found yourself looking forward to those random days that Kiku would appear in front of you, allowing that same line to flow from his lips.</p><p>It was a great stress relief.</p><p>“Here you are.” Kiku smiled politely, setting a small piece of cake in front of you.</p><p>“Thank you,” A kind smile touched your lips as you pulled him into an affectionate hug, planting a light kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“You are very welcome,” He spoke softly before pressing his lips to yours in a chaste kiss, his arms secure around your body.</p><p>Kiku always knew what to do to relieve the stress and tension you may have felt. He was able to send waves of calm over your body with the softest of touches and the simplest of words.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>